Freezing
by vegemite
Summary: Tis moosh. HanLeia moosh, though. Basically, it is very, very cold. Aren't I great at summaries? Titles too! Yay!


**Title:** Freezing

**Author:** vegemite

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **'Tis moosh. Han/Leia moosh, though. Basically, it is very, very cold. Aren't I great at summaries?

**Disclaimer:** Own Star Wars, I do not. Refrain from suing me, Mr. Lucas shall.

**A/N:** Thankies a bundle to millpzonesyou/TFKAK for betaing (even though it's nothing like the original you read!). Inspired (sort of) by the quote that begins it. Will also be posted at Princess and the Scoundrel boards.

* * *

"I merely commented that it was freezing in the Princess' chambers. But it's _supposed _to be freezing." – C3PO, _The Empire Strikes Back_

_--_

How did I end up here, with Princess Leia in my arms? It's a pretty believable chain of events, but I find myself in shock at the fact that his is what's happened.

What started it all were her quarters. For some reason, the heating system just wasn't working properly. The rest of the base was fine; it was only her quarters that had the problem.

It got so bad that Threepio couldn't move his joints properly. That was when they decided to move her into temporary quarters in the med bay.

That's why we're here, but I'm getting ahead of myself. See, today we had another fight. What else is new? I said some pretty bad things. Not the worst I've ever said, by far, but some pretty awful comments. And I brought up Alderaan again.

_Han, that's a no-no subject. _

Why couldn't I ever remember that when it would be useful? I'd been too angry to think. Her Highness had been trying to convert me to the ranks of the glorious troops of the Rebellion. Thanks, but no thanks. Already got commitments. Not interested in dying any time soon. I'd told her this time and time again, and still she was after me like a Krath hound. The woman was relentless.

And then I'd had a slip of the tongue. I said, "Look what the Rebellion did for Alderaan." Bad. Move.

She'd slapped me, hard, and run away. That was how I'd ended up knocking on the door of her temporary quarters, all ready to apologize. I'd though she'd told me to come in, but when I entered, she was fast asleep on the pallet. She looked so small, curled up into a little ball, shivering underneath the thin blanket. Heating here wasn't much better than in her quarters.

What _could_ I do but try to warm her up a little?

Oh no. She's waking up. Am I ever gonna get it…

She smiles a little, eyes still closed, and settles more against my arm, draping a hand across my chest. Then she starts feeling around frantically and her eyes shoot open.

"SOLO?" Oh man, is she mad.

"Hey, Princess." Nice, idiot.

"What are you doing? Why are you on my bed?" She's sitting up and her eyes are blazing down at me.

"I came to apologize and didn't know you were sleeping, but you seemed cold and I wanted to…help."

"Help? _Help?_"

"Hey, it's not like I took advantage of you in your sleep or something." Where is my brain today? Again, a dumb thing to say, but I'm starting to get a bit annoyed, even thought I know I shouldn't be. She just irks me, and I don't know why. _It's your fault_, I remind myself. _You have no right to be sleeping with her on her bed without her knowing._ "Sorry." Her eyes are burning, and I think I might have just turned into a cinder.

"How dare you." She gets a hard glint in her eyes and before I know it I'm lying on the floor on my back, a vicious crack resounding.

"Ung…"

"Solo!" she hissed, her head appearing over the side of the pallet.

"I think you broke my back…" Hw did she do that? I probably weigh twice as much as her.

"Get up."

"Eh…" I manage to sit up, shaking my head. Ouch.

"You're overacting." She offers me a hand and I take it.

"No I'm not."

"I didn't push you that hard."

"You still pushed me! Look, can we please not fight about this? I have a splitting headache right now." I pause. "I was just about to leave anyway." It comes out a lot more seriously than I thought it would.

"Why?" she asks quietly.

"Because you want me to." I turn around to leave.

"Han!" I spin to face her. "Captain. It _is _very cold." She looks at me shyly and, perhaps, hopefully.

I manage to suppress my grin until I'm lying next to her again, then it splits my face in half. 


End file.
